A Very Disney- Divergent Musical
by CaptainDivergentKirk
Summary: This is where the characters of divergent randomly burst into song singing all things disney for no reason other than our entertainment. They must have had too much Amity bread.
1. Reflection opening number

**A very Disney-Divergent musical**

**Hi this is my first fanfiction. Really excited about this as I started writing this a month ago for my own entertainment. And then since I read a lot of fanfiction I decided to publish it**

**Characters From divergent singing Songs from Disney and other animated movies for no apparent reason other than our own entertainment. and possibly the amity bread which is starting to be distributed in all the factions **

**No High School Musical or Hannah Montana. I welcome any suggestion of Disney songs though it might take a while as I have a lot of chapters already written**

**My favourite number is four. Has been since I was six (no Joke).**

**Up first **

**Tris is singing reflection from Mulan**

**I always thought that Tris is like Mulan in a lot of ways**

**Reflection**

Tris has just had her aptitude test and is struggling to decide what to do. She is walking home .She remembers earlier that morning Looking in the mirror and trying to find herself. She takes a bite of bread

And bursts into song.

**Tris**

Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect abnegation  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part.  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart.  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide (thinking how she's not sure who she is herself)  
Who I am though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside..  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside...

** reviews are much appreciated**


	2. Be A Dauntless

**I****'****ll make a dauntless out of you (really I****'****ll make a man out of you)**

**This is from Mulan again**

**Four takes a bite of bread **

Four: Let's get down to business ( demonstrating some great punching moves)  
To get through Dauntless training

Everyone**takes a bite of bread**: Hoah  
Did they send me abnegations (Four looks at Tris)  
When I asked for dauntlesses?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a dauntless  
Out of you.

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within.  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win.

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue.  
Somehow I'll make a man  
Out of you.

**Molly****takes a bite of bread****:** I'm never gonna catch my breath

**Drew** **takes a bite of bread**: Say goodbye to those who knew me  
Al **takes a bite of bread**: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
Christina **takes a bite of bread**: This guy's got them scared to death  
Tris : Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Tris: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(everyone) BE A dauntless

Four:We must be swift as a coursing river 

[everyone] BE A dauntless  
Four: With all the force of a great typhoon 

[everyone] BE A dauntless  
Four: With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
'til the end of Dauntless initiation  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive.

You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a dauntless  
Out of you? 

(everyone) BE A Dauntless  
**Four**

We must be swift as a coursing river 

[everyone] BE A dauntless

**Four  
**With all the force of a great typhoon 

[everyone] BE A dauntless

**Four  
**With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

[everyone]BE A dauntless  
We must be swift as a coursing river  
BE A dauntless  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
BE A dauntless  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
Hoo-ah!


	3. Be Prepared

**Be prepared**

**This is from The lion king. It is a villain song so Jeanine is going to lead this song with Eric and Max as her backups.**

**Jeanine takes a bite of bread (my, my everyone****'****s becoming addicted to the stuff)**

Be Prepared [Jeanine:]  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as Are as strong as a rock landslide  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
[Max:] **takes a bite of bread**  
And where do we feature?  
[Jeanine:]  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
**[Spoken]  
[Eric:]** Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?  
[**Jeanine:]** For the death of the abnegations.  
**[Eric:]** Why? Are they sick?  
[**Jeanine:]** No, fool- we're going to kill them and the divergents too.  
**[Max:]** Great idea! Who needs a leader?  
[**Eric (and then Max**)  
No leaders! No leaders! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!  
[Jeanine:] Idiots! There will be a leader!  
**[Max:]** Hey, but you said, uh...  
[J**eanine:**] I will be a leader! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never go hungry again!  
**[Max and Eric:]** Yaay! All right! Long live the Leader  
[All Dauntless traitors:] Long live the Leader! Long live Jeanine!  
**All Dauntless Traitors **

[{In tight, crisp phrasing and diction}]  
It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a Leader who'll be all-time adored.  
**[Jeanine:]** Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
(Oooh!) **dauntless traitors doing back up ( wow they're really talented)  
**Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!  
[All:]  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

**Reviews are appreciated**


	4. God Help The Divergents

**God help the outcasts**

Hi originally this was going to be Evelyn singing this song before the Factionless became strong. It was going to be God help the Factionless but then I decided Tris should sing it. This song is from the Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Tris**

I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To my prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just a divergents prayer  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?

God help the divergents  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will

(Erudite)** takes a bite of bread**  
I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me

**Tris  
**I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the divergents

Children of God

**Reviews are appreciated**


	5. I see the light

**I see the light (Tangled)**

**My first duet by the way**

**This is one of my favourite songs ever even though Tangled isn't my favourite Disney movie. Its either Mulan or The little Mermaid by the way. Tangled is 4****th**** or 5****th**** on my list. Flynn (the hero in tangled) is the hottest and best Disney hero ever in my opinion. My mum always jokes that it is really worrying to have a crush on a Disney character at 19 years old but I don't care. Can anybody think of a duet for Christina and will or a Disney song for Uriah. This Is going to be duet sung by Tris and Four when they are sitting by the chasm about to kiss.**

Tris **takes a bite of bread**

All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
(Chorus)  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you 

(she looks back at four)  
Tobias( Four): **takes a bite of bread**  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Tris and Tobias  
And at last I see the light

Tobias :  
And it's like the fog is lifted

Tris and Tobias

And at last I see the light

Tris:  
And it's like the sky is new

Tris and Tobias  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you, (They stare into each others eyes)  
Now that I see you! 

(Big smooch)

**Wahoo 5 chapters in one day and I have thirty four chapters in draft. And two follows thank you. I have to get back to working from home but I will try and update tomorrow or maybe even this evening. **

**Up next is a good old friendship song**

**Review if possible**


	6. You've got a friend in me

**You've got a friend in me**

**Hi song for friendship up next is You've got a friend in me from **

Sung by Tris and Christina.

Christina **takes a bite of bread**

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me 

**Tris ****takes a bite of bread****  
**You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You got troubles and I got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together, we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me 

**Christina  
**Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them  
Will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you girl 

**Both  
**And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me


	7. I'm Still Here

**I****'****m still Here**

**This is from Treasure planet which I like but it is not one of my favourites. I chose this song to be sung by Four as in the movie Treasure Planet (spoilers ) as they play this song you see a glimpse of Jims childhood (the main character in treasure planet) and one of his parents abandoned him. Though the parent who stayed and looked after him in the movie is lovely to Jim. I just thought this song fits four more than Tris. Though imagine both of them singing it is you prefer. Take it away Four!**

**Four ****takes a bite of bread**

I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
Me to be

And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away

And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreamin' for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here

I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

**Thank you for reviewing and following. Thank you for giving me the suggestions which I will try to use.**


	8. I've Got A Dream

**I've got a dream**

**This is from Tangled. I had quite a lot of fun writing this chapter as it is a group song. This is going to take place in the pit everyone is eating bread. You know what happens next. Take it away everybody!**

**Eric takes a bite of bread**

I'm malicious, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my evil look  
And my temper  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist **(Who knew!)**  
Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?  
Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly  
For my killer show-tune medley  
Thank you!  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream

_**everyone**_** takes a bite of bread****  
**He's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!

_**Eric**_** takes a bite of bread**

See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!  
Though I do like breaking femurs  
You can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream!

_**four **_**takes a bite of bread****  
**I've got scars and lots of tattoos

but I really want to make a love connection  
Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?  
I'm a lover, not a fighter -  
'Cause way down deep inside  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream!

_**Everyone**_

He's got a dream!

_**Four**_

I've got a dream!

_**Everyone**_

He's got a dream!

_**Four **_

And I know one day romance will reign supreme!  
There's a child behind my face, dreaming -  
Like everybody else  
I've got a dream

_[everyone _**takes a bite of bread**

Tori would like to quit and be a florist 

Zeke does interior design 

Marlene's is into mime 

Laurens cupcakes are sublime 

Lynn knits 

Hector sews 

Uriah does little puppet shows **(**** really want to see those)**

And Shauna collects ceramic unicorns!

**Eric (spoken**) What about you Man? (looks at Peter)

"Oh no, I don't sing"

Dauntless start acting all tough and point a lot of guns at him**  
**  
_**Peter **_**takes a bite of bread****  
**I have dreams, like you - no, really!  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere  
warm and sunny  
On an island that I own  
Tanned and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money

_**Tris **_**takes a bite of bread****  
**I've got a dream!

_**everyone**_**  
**She's got a dream!

_**Tris**_**  
**I've got a dream!

_**everyone**_**  
**She's got a dream!

_[__**Tris**_**  
**  
I just want to finally belong somewhere I belong 

_**everyone**_

Yeahh!

_**Tris**_**  
**And with every passing hour  
I'm so glad I left abnegation  
Like all you lovely folks  
I've got a dream!

_**everyone **_**takes a bite of bread**  
She's got a dream!  
He's got a dream!  
They've got a dream!  
We've got a dream!  
So our diff 'rences ain't  
really that extreme!  
We're one big team...!  
Call us brutal -  
Sick -

Sadistic -

_**[Eric**_**  
**And grotesquely optimistic 

_**Everyone**_**  
**'Cause way down deep inside  
We've got a dream!

**Peter**

I've got a dream!

_**Four**_**  
**I've got a dream! 

_**everyone**_**  
**I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!  
I've got a dream!

_**Tris**_

I've got a dream!

_[All:]_  
Yes way down deep  
inside, I've got a dream

**YEAH!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions. I will use them at some point.**


	9. Part Of Dauntless

**Part of Dauntless**

**This song is from the little mermaid. It is another favourite of mine.**

Tris **takes a bite of bread**  
(Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.  
I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.)

I wanna be where the dauntless people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them jumping'  
Running and jumping

And eating those what do you call them oh hamburgers

Helping other people, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, leaping  
running and jumping onto those what's that word again?  
trains

down where they walk, down where they run  
down where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of abnegation  
What would I pay to spend a day playing that game capture the flag?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of being abnegation'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the dauntless people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a dauntless cake and why does it - what's the words?  
taste delicious?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to go to dauntless headquarters  
Out of abnegation  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world


	10. One jump ahead

**One Jump ahead**

**This song is from Aladdin. Tris is going to be sung by Tris. For some reason she decided to steal a loaf of bread and has got into trouble. (she must be broke.)**

**Tris was just running for her life she stops and takes a bite of bread out of the loaf she just stole and bursts into song and starts running again**

**Tris**

Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the bread line  
one swing ahead of the sword  
i steal only what i can't afford  
thats everything

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

**[dauntless** Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

[**Tris **:] Just a little snack, guys  
**[dauntless** Rip her open, take it back, guys  
[**Tris:**] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Christina  
[**dauntless **Who?

**Random people** Oh it's sad Tris has hit the bottom  
she's become a one-woman rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em  
**Tris:** Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

**Dauntless** Stop, thief! Vandal! Scandal!

**[dauntless **Let's not be too hasty  
[Lady:] Still I think she's rather tasty  
**[tris]** Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along  
**Dauntless** Wrong!

**Tris **

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump

**Tris jumps off a train**

**Those of you who read my other story. I will update tomorrow or Sunday as I am quite busy as the moment**


	11. I won't say I'm in love

**I wont say I'm in love**

**This is from Hercules. I think this song should be sung by Tobias. I was thinking this song should be sung when Tobias is starting to develop feelings for Tris and also us a fandom. We deserve a song plus I love singing.**

**Tobias ****takes a bite of bread****  
**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
no man is worth the aggravation  
that ancient history,  
been there done that

**(fandom) ****takes a bite of bread****  
**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

She's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Man, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

**Tobias  
**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

**(fandom) ****takes a bite of bread** You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

**Tobias  
**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, man  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

**(fandom) ****takes a bite of bread**

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

**Tobias  
**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

**(fandom) ****takes a bite of bread**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

**Tobias  
**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

**(fandom) ****takes a bite of bread**

You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

**Tobias **

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

**(fandom) ****takes a bite of bread**

boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

(**Tobias)  
**  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

**Those of you who read my other story. I will update tomorrow or Sunday as I am quite busy as the moment.**


	12. When She Loved Me

**When She loved me**

**Hi this song is Four singing this song about his mother. I thought this song fit better as a mother, son song than a romantic song. This is from Toy Story 2.**

**Four**

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me.

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together, like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me.

So the years went by, I stayed the same  
And she began to drift away, I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."

Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,  
She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,  
Like she loved me, when she loved me

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,  
Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
When she loved me.


	13. You'll be in my heart

**You'll be in My Heart**

**This song is from Tarzan. It was meant to be a motherly love song. But I have changed it to a fatherly love song because ****the guy who does the voice for Tarzan is Tony Goldwyn who was Tris's father in divergent movie. So I thought he deserved this song . **

**Andrew ****takes a bite of bread**

**(Singing to baby Tris)**

I gotcha ya, i'll be right here. Listen  
Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight now  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong now  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
Said wanna be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
You'll be in my heart yeahhh  
From this day on  
Now and forever more, for more

You'll be in my heart  
Said you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more...  
you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be right here in my heart always  
Always! always, always(3)

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!

'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)  
Always

Always!  
I'll be with you!  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

**For those who read The Young Adult Avengers. I'm working on it. There may not be an update tomorrow but there may be one on Monday or Tuesday**


	14. Belle AKA Tris

**Belle Aka Tris**

**This song is from Beauty and the beast. This song is sung when Tris is still in abnegation. For some reason the abnegation have had some truth serum and amity bread which means they're gossiping and singing like mad. Oh and Tris is a bookworm. I thought about making this song for Caleb as he hasn't had a song yet but I could not get it right. Take it away abnegation. Tris is also meant to be beautiful in this chapter . Oh and Peter has a crush on Tris and is a good hunter. who knew?!**

**Tris: ****takes a bite of bread****  
**Abnegation, it's a quiet faction  
Every day like the one before  
Quiet faction full of little people  
Waking up to say...

**Abnegation folk: ****takes a bite of bread****  
Good morning**

**Good morning**

**Good morning**

**Good morning**

**Tris:  
**There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

**Baker:**  
Good morning, Beatrice  
**Tris  
**Good morning baker  
**Baker:  
**Where are you off to?  
**Tris  
**The bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story  
About a beanstalk, and an ogre, and a-  
**Baker:** That's nice. MARIE the baguettes, hurry up

**Abnegation folk:  
**Look, there she goes  
The girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Man: Never part of any crowd  
Woman: Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl, that Beatrice

**abnegation Man 1**: Good morning  
**abnegation Woman 1**: Good day!  
**abnegation Man 1**: How is your family?  
**abnegation Woman 2**: Bonjour  
**abnegation Man 2**: Good day  
**abnegation Woman 2**: How is your wife?  
**Factionless man**: I need...six eggs  
**abnegation Man 3:** That's too expensive!

**Tris**: There must be more than this provincial life!

Man: Ah, Beatrice  
**Tris**: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed  
Man: *chuckles* Finished already?  
**Tris**: Oh I couldn't put it down. Have ya got anythin' new?  
Man: (chuckle) Not since yesterday.  
**Tris**: That's alright. I'll borrow, this one  
Man: That one? But you've read it twice!  
**Tris**: Well it's my favourite: far off places,  
daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!  
Man: If you like it all that much, it's yours!  
**Tris**: But sir?!  
Man: I insist!  
**Tris**: Well thank you, thank you very much! 

**Abnegation folk:  
**Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
Girls: With a dreamy, far-off look  
Men: And her nose stuck in a book  
Townsfolk: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Beatrice

**Tris**:  
Ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because...you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him  
Till chapter three!

**Shopkeeper:  
**  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

**Abnegation folk: ****takes a bite of bread****  
**She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Beatrice

**Drew**: Wow you didn't miss a shot Peter!  
You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!  
**Peter**:I know  
**Drew**: No beast alive stands a chance against you, haha...and  
No girl for that matter  
**Peter**: It's true lefou, and I've got my sight set on that one  
**Drew** The abnegation Leaders daughter!?  
**Peter**: She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry  
**Drew**: But she's-  
**Peter**: The most beautiful girl in town  
**Drew** I know but-  
**Peter**: That makes her the best! and don't I deserve the best?  
**Drew**: Well of couse, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)

**Peter**: **takes a bite of bread** (singing) : Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town it's only she  
Who's as beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Beatrice

**Silly candor Girls:**** takes a bite of bread**  
Look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?  
Peter:! oh,he's so cute!  
Bestill my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!

abnegation Man1: Bonjour  
**Peter**:: Pardon!  
**abnegation Man2**: Good day  
**abnegation Man3**: Mais oui!  
**Matron**: You call this bacon?  
**abnegation Woman1:** What lovely grapes!  
**abnegation Man4**: Some cheese...  
**abnegation Woman2**: ...Ten yards!  
**abnegation Man4**: ...One pound..  
**Peter**:: `Scuse me!  
**Cheese merchant**: I'll get the knife  
**Peter**:: Please let me through!  
**abnegation Woman 5**: This bread...  
**abnegation Man5:** Those fish...  
**abnegation Woman1:** ...It's stale  
**abnegation Man 5**: ...They smell!  
**Baker:** Madame's mistaken!

**Tris:** There must be more than this provincial life!

**Peter**: Just watch...I'm going to make Beatrice my wife!

**abnegation folk: ****takes a bite of bread****  
**Look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl...that Beatrice!


	15. Mother Knows Best Reprise

**Mother knows Knows Best**

**This song is from Tangled. Everlyns short big number. I'm not sure this exactly works. I was thinking Eric deserves a big number. Uriah is going to get his big number very soon**

**Four**  
I think she likes me.

Evelyn  
Likes you? Please, Tobias that's demented.

This is why you never should have left  
Dear, this whole romance that you've invented  
Just proves you're too naive to be here  
Why would she like you? Come on now - really!  
Look at you - you think that he's impressed?  
Don't be a dummy  
Come with mummy  
Mother -

**Four**  
No!

Evelyn **takes a bite of bread**

No?! Oh. I see how it is.

Tobias knows best  
Tobias so mature now  
Such a clever grown-up miss  
Tobias knows best  
Fine, if you're so sure now  
Go ahead, then give her this

(pushes him in front of a mirror and gestures to his body)

This is why she's here!  
Don't let her deceive you!  
Give it to her, watch, you'll see!

Trust me, my dear  
That's how fast she'll leave you  
I won't say I told you so - no  
Tobias knows best!  
So if she's such a dreamboat  
Go and put her to the test

If she's lying  
Don't come crying  
Mother knows best...


	16. Hakuna Matata

**Hakuna-Matata**

**Uriah and Zeke are going to sing this. This is request from one of my reviewers.**

**Uriah and Zeke takes a bite of bread **

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

**Tris spoken**

Hakuna Matata?

**Uriah**

Yeah. It's our motto!

**Tris spoken**

What's a motto?

**Zeke**

Nothing. What's a-motto with you? Ha ha ha

**Uriah: **

Those two words will solve all your problems

Take Zeke here for example. Why, when he was a young dauntless

**Zeke: **

When I was a young DAUNTLESS!

**Uriah:**

Very nice

**Zeke:**

Thanks

**Uriah**

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the Dauntless compound after every meal

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

And oh, the shame **He was ashamed**

Thought of changin' my name **What's in a name?**

And I got downhearted **How did ya feel?**

Everytime that I...

**Uriah**

Hey, Zeke. Not in front of Tris

**Zeke**

Oh sorry!

**Both**

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

**Tris**

It means no worries for the rest of your days

**Uriah**

Yeah sing it Tris

**All together**

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

(Repeats)

**Zeke**

I say "Hakuna"

**Uriah**

I say "Matata"

**All**

Hakuna-Matata


	17. Love Is An Open Door

**Love is An Open Door**

**Christina:** Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

**Will:** I love crazy!

**Christina:** All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bumped into you

**Will:** I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

**Christina:** But with you  
**Will:** But with you

**Will** I found my place  
**Christina:** I see your face

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before...  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door.

**Christina:** With you  
**Will:** With you  
**Christina:** With you  
**Will **With you

**Both:** Love is an open door

**Will**: I mean it's crazy  
**Christina:** What?

**Will:** We finish each other's  
Christina: Sandwiches

**Will** That's what I was gonna say!

**Christina** I've never met someone

**Both**: Who thinks so much like me  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

**Will:** You  
**Christin**a And I  
**Will** Were  
**Christina** Just

**Both**: Meant to be

**Christina:** Say goodbye  
Will Say goodbye

**Both:** To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more

**Christina** With you 

**Will:** With you 

**Christina:** With you 

**Will:** With you

**Both:  
**Love is an open door

**Will:** Can I say something crazy? Will you date me? 

**Christina:** Can I say something even crazier? Yes!


	18. If I Never Knew You

**If I never Knew you**

**I was browsing through Disney songs this song is played at the end of Pocahontas. thought this might be a good duet for Tris and fourBy the way I love honest trailers on youtube but I watched the one for divergent and I was severly disappointed and insulted by the one they made. I only laughed twice and normally I am in hysterics over them. Did anyone else watch it? Anyway Take it away Tris and Four! **

**Four ****takes a bite of bread**

If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes, so dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

**Tris (in heaven) ****takes a bite of bread**

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate from other people could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing, we were right

**Both**

Oh, if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never knew this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be  
I've lived at last, yeah yeah

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is singing, we were right  
We were right

And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky, never knowing why  
Lost forever, if I never knew you, yeah


	19. Zero to Hero

**Zero to Hero**

**This song is again from Hercules. This song is sung by Dauntless**

**Dauntless (fandom) ****takes a bite of bread (man how the hell did everyone get hold of this stuff)**

Bless my soul  
Tris was on a roll  
Person of the week in every Dauntless opinion poll  
What a pro  
Tris could stop a show  
Point her at a monster and you're talking SRO  
she was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now she's a honcho  
she's a hero  
Here was a kid with her act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that

When she smiled  
The men went wild with  
Oohs and aahs  
And they slapped her face  
On ev'ry vase  
(On ev'ry "vahse")

From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Tris had cash to burn  
Now nouveau rich and famous  
she could tell you  
What's a Grecian urn?

Say amen  
There she goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch her flex  
And this perfect package  
Packed a pair of pretty pecs

Trissie, Here she comes  
she sees, she conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
she showed the moxie brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk

Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Tris

Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Tris  
Is she bold?  
No one braver  
Is she sweet  
Our fav'rite flavor  
Tris, Tris

Bless my soul  
Tris was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest girl  
Not conceited

she was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now she's a honcho  
she's a hero

she hit the heights at breackneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Tris is a hero  
Now she's a hero  
Yes indeed!


	20. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Can you feel the love Tonight**

This is from The lion king. This is sung by Christina, Uriah, Tris and Tobias

**Christina ****takes a bite of bread**

I can see what's happening

**Uriah!** what?! **takes a bite of bread**

**Christina **And they don't have a clue

**Uriah** who?! 

**Christina** They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two

**Uriah** oh

**Christina  
**The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!

Chorus **takes a bite of bread**

Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things

**Tobias: ****takes a bite of bread**

So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me

**Tris: ****takes a bite of bread**

He's holding back he's hiding  
But what I can't decide  
Why won't he be the person I know he is  
The person I see inside?

**Chorus ****takes a bite of bread**  
Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through  
The night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

**Christina and Uriah: ****takes a bite of bread**

And if she falls in love tonight (sniff)  
It can be assumed  
Her care-free days with us are history  
In short our pal is doomed!

**They aren't really sad for Tris they will just miss not hanging out as much**

**I was thinking what do you think of the idea of "A Very Broadway/ West End- Divergent Musical"? where they sing all things Broadway/ West End  
**

**I already have ideas of a couple of songs for that story if anyones interested  
I'm English that's why included the West End part.**


	21. At The Beginning

**At the beginning**

**This song is from Anastasia which isn't actually a Disney. This is sung by Tris and Four**

**Tris ****takes a bite of bread**

We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you

**Tobias ****takes a bite of bread**

No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
(BOTH) When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start

(Chorus) both **takes a bite of bread**

And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

**Tris ****takes a bite of bread**

We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure

**Tobias  
** Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

(Chorus)

(Both) I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
Ive been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart

(Chorus)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with yoouuuuu


	22. Love will find a way

**Love will find a way**

**Hi this is from the lion king 2 which is the only Disney sequel like apart from Toy story love Toy story. **

**Tris** **takes a bite of bread**

In a perfect world,  
One we've never known,  
We would never need  
To face the world alone.

They can have their world.  
We'll create our own.  
I may not be brave or strong or smart,  
But somewhere in my secret heart,

I know love will find a way.  
Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If you are there beside me.

Like dark turning into day,  
Somehow we'll come through.  
Now that I've found you,  
Love will find a way.

**Tobias takes a bite of bread**

I was so afraid.  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong, and so it never dies.  
There's a perfect world  
shining in your eyes.

**together: (fandom) ****takes a bite of bread**

And if only they could feel it too,  
The happiness I feel with you,  
They'd know  
Love will find a way.  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
If we are there together.

Like dark turning into day,  
Somehow we'll come through.  
Now that I've found you,  
Love will find a way.

I know love will find a way.

Anywhere we go, we're home  
If we are there together.

Like dark turning into day,  
Somehow we'll come through.  
Now that I've found you,  
Love will find a way.

I know love will find a way. (x2)


	23. Go the Distance

**Go the distance**

**Hi everyone just back from my hols had a fabuloso time. I went canoeing for the first time ever and sang "Just around the river bend" from Pocahontas. It was great fun though I started out just going round in circles and I got very wet. **

**Anyway back to the story .This is Go the distance from Hercules.**

**Tris**

I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great  
warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds  
will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant  
to be

I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong

I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to find where I belong

**Sorry for long Authors note**

**During my holidays I had another two ideas for stories. I start back at university in two weeks and I already have four stories on the go and I think with university it might be a bit too much to write 6 stories at once. So I am going to try five. **

**I'm also going to let you pick which story you would like to see first as I can't choose between them. I have written several chapters for both of them. Once I've finished one of my stories I will be writing the other story. Here are the summaries for the two stories. Please pick your favourite summary and review. Thank you for reading**

**Hope is the last thing to Fade away**

Set in present day. Tobias Eaton is a single father. His daughter Kelly means the world to him. His life is turned upside down when Kelly becomes seriously ill and has to go into hospital. The only thing that keeps him stable is a young nurse named Tris.

**Here is the other idea. I haven't quite thought of a title for it. Maybe you can come up with one if you wanted. I was thinking maybe "My Shelter?"**

When 25-year-old Tobias Eaton saves a little homeless girl named Sarah Prior, a chain of events that could change his life forever and may give him the family that he had always longed for is about to start. But the road to love and family is rocky


End file.
